<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Fell from Heaven and Found You by GrimReaperlover11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912393">I Fell from Heaven and Found You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11'>GrimReaperlover11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, BAMF Derek Hale, Claudia was secretly an angel, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Derek Hale Has Feelings, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek Has Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Derek Hale, Fluff and Angst, Heaven is a alternate plane of existence, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nephilim, Nephilim Stiles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Needs to Use His Words, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, The Hales are Angels, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wing Grooming, Wings, but he had an idea, noah didnt know, the Argents are Angel hunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs into a random stranger while in town though when he decides to help the homeless man and give him a place to stay he sees something that he didn't think was real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Original Male Character, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wings Spread Wide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The smell of ozone fills his senses. The sensation of burning pain washed over him, he had the sense of falling but it felt as if his body was paralyzed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a thunderous crash and pain burst through his entire body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awoke to find himself in a crater. Rising into a sitting position he looks around. He finds himself in the center of a crater. Slowly he stands to his feet, wincing as his bone snap back into place. He stretches out his wings, stimulating blood flow back into them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around he realizes that he crash-landed in a forest. Making his way out of the crater he picks a direction and begins walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he comes to find himself overlooking a human town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding a path down the cliffside he makes his way to the civilization.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the city, he allows his power to wash over his, effectively cloaking him from human eyes. Folding his wings back in, he pushes past the humans who walk on the side of the road. None of them aware of his presence. As he rounds the corner he lets out a grunt as a human runs headfirst into his chest. “Watch where you are walking buddy,” Derek grunts and continues walking...until he feels a hand on his wrist. “I'm talking to you asshole,” the human growls. Derek feels a sense of both amazement and anger wash over him. Pushing the human forward they enter a side alley. Immediately the young human begins to panic. “Look, buddy, I don't want no trouble ok? I'm sorry for yelling at you,” Derek remains silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How can he see me?’ he thinks to himself. The human makes a move to run but Derek quickly grabs him and shoves him against the wall of a building. He lifts the man off the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you see me?” Derek growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man begins sputtering for breath causing Derek to loosen his grip slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I have eyes...I can see you in all your murder eyebrows glory,” Derek pauses and studies the human for a moment before letting out a sigh and releasing his hold. The young man falls to the ground and begins coughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you attack everyone who talks to you?” the man questions. Derek ignores it and turns to walk away. However, he can hear the footsteps from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” he hears the human call out to him. He keeps walking, however, though not entirely sure of where he is going. He rolls his eyes as the human manages to catch up with him and walks beside him. “You aren’t from here are you?” the human questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Derek thinks of not answering but then he lets out a sigh and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then you should come with me,” the young man says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek glances at the human. “And why would I do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if you are new in town, then you aren’t living anywhere, and I can look past you throwing me up against the wall, if it allows me to check off my good deed of the week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek remains silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Fine,” he nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now come on.” he smiles and leads Derek down the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I'm Stiles, by the way.” the human says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding Derek responds. “I'm Derek,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks at the small home that Stiles led him to. The human ascends the porch. Following Stiles inside “so uh...just make your self comfortable.” Stile says as he moves to the kitchen and opens the fridge, he begins pulling out two steaks and the spices he uses to cook them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek moves into a room that has furniture and a large box object. He also notices a large shelf that contains numerous books. As he looks through it he is startled from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you like your steak?” Stiles asks. Because of his surprise, he accidentally unfolds his wings as he turns to face the human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes in the shocked expression of Stiles who stares at the large black wings. “Y...you have….wi..wings,” Stiles stutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How observant of you,” Derek snarks as he folds the plumage back into his body and sits down on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why...why do you have wings?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because...I’m not from here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit sherlock,” Stiles says suddenly feeling sarcastic. He studies Derek for a moment before raising a brow. “What are you? Some kind of angel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” Derek answers. As he looks down into his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles inquires </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>means</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Derek hisses the word as he glares up at the human. “That I fell,” he goes back to looking into his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you fall?” Stiles asks suddenly filled with curiosity. “Did you break a rule? Did you hurt someone? Were you bored? Are you just on vacation? Did you trip?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DO YOU EVER JUST SHUT UP?” Derek roars, his power emanating from his body as his wings spread and take on an intimidating posture. His overall power shaking the foundation of the home. He glares at Stiles who has begun to shake in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” he begins, his breathing unsteady and semi labored. Before Derek can get a word in to apologize, knowing full well what he did was wrong, Stiles bolts from the room and disappears further into the house. The sound of something slamming causes Derek to flinch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh the fallen angel moves to the kitchen and finds the steaks sizzling. Pulling them off the burner he sets them elsewhere before venturing into the house to find the human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles sits against the wall in his room. He knows the angel is walking around his house, he can hear the footfalls even over his hyperventilating. What worries him is how the footfalls seem to be getting closer to his bedroom door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a pause before the sound of knocking comes from his door. “Stiles...can I..I want to apologize,” he hears Derek say. “I shouldn't have snapped at you, I lost control and I am sorry,” the angels says through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Stiles rises to his feet and approaches the threshold. Opening the door he finds Derek on the other side, looking genuinely guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry,” the angel says. “You were just asking so many questions and...I'm..not good with words, plus the reason I fell is kinda personal,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's all you had to say,” Stiles says causing Derek to raise a brow. “If you didn't want to tell me because it's personal, you should have just told me, instead of flaring your wings at me and yelling..and shaking the house,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this Derek looks even guiltier and sheepish. “I'm sorry about that,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles studies him for a moment before sighing. “It's fine,” he pauses. “Look dinner should be done...you can tell me what you want on your steak,” the angel nods and follows him to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner goes relatively smoothly, Derek having never eaten a steak compliments Stiles on his cooking earning a blush from the human. Though as night approaches both angel, and humans find themselves exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles helps Derek set up into the guest room before going out to turn off the hall light. When he passes the doorway again he finds Derek with his wings extended and running his hand over what he can reach of his left-wing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you..need me to wash it for you?” Stiles offers, taking a step forward into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO,”  Derek growls. His power accidentally extending from his body and slamming into Sitles who is isn’t flying into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles,” Derek begins as soon as he regains thoughts. He goes to a step toward the human, but the look of pure fear upon Stiles’ face has the angel stopping in his tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as Stiles surges to his feet and takes off down the hall. Derek can hear the wretching even from his own room that night and lets out a sigh </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm such a fuck up,” he mutters to himself. “He only wanted to help,” letting out another sigh Derek clears his mind and wraps his wings around him in a black feathery cocoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles lays down in his bed after spending a good hour of vomiting until there was nothing left. Trudging to his bed he lets himself collapse into the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid angel,” he mutters. “I was only trying to help,” he adds on before spending two hours on his back until he is finally able to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boiling Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles takes Derek to help out at work and regrets in the end, </p><p>will they be able to make up after an explosive altercation?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek awoke the next morning with a hum. He laid in the bed for a moment, with his wings cocooned around him. Thinking back to the previous day he couldn't help but question internally as to why a human who could see his wings would still allow him to stay in his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid there for another moment before spreading his wings and rising from the bed. Making his way to the door he opened it and stepped into the hallway. Descending the stairs he finds Stiles in the living room pulling on a shirt, however, he is able to catch a glimpse of a large dark bruise that splotches across Stiles’ back</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The human finishes pulling the shirt over his figure and turns to find Derek standing there. Immediately a look of nervousness flashes across his face. “Oh um…” he hesitates for a moment before averting his gaze. “I um...I have to be going to work,” he says. “I uh...I can pick you up some clothes on my way back,” the fallen angel gives a short nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods and then makes his way to the door. He gives one last look to Derek before leaving the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek finds tranquility in the silence of being alone in the home, but he also enjoys the solitude that Stiles being gone allows him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved into the living room and pulls a book from the shelf and begins to read, allowing himself to be immersed in the novel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lost track of time and before he knows it the door is opening to reveal Stiles entering the home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel watches as he sets his stuff down on the counter and toes off his shoes. Rising to his feet Derek approaches the human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can get a word in though Stiles begins talking. “I see that my house is still standing, thank you for that,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Thank you for the complete lack of faith.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you really blame me? You did throw me into the wall,” Stiles says without even looking at the angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I was sorry,” Derek argues</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human lets out a sigh. “Yes, you did..I'm sorry for bringing it back up it's just...I never expected to be sharing a house with a fallen angel,” he notices the grimace moves through Derek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Stiles, I didn't ask for you to take me in, but if you want me gone I’ll leave,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Stiles says nothing. Derek nods and moves to leave only stopping at the last second when the human calls out to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't leave,” Stiles says “I just…” he pauses. “I am still getting used to this..arrangement,” Stiles admits. For a moment Derek says nothing, though he does eventually sigh and nod before turning back to face the human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that Stiles, I do.” he sighs. “I just..I don't want like having things held over my head, I've had enough of that in my lifetime,” the human studies him and then nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and I am sorry, I promise you that I won't hold it over your head, just give me time to acclimate myself to the fact that my new roommate is an angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fallen</span>
  </em>
  <span> angel,” Derek corrects, earning himself a look of sorry and sympathy from the human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may have fallen Derek but that doesn’t make you bad,” Stiles says before turning to face away from him and pulling out ingredients for a meal. Derek is taken aback by the words and then smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispers before returning to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner is filled with relative silence. The two only making occasional small talk. It ends with Derek volunteering to clean up the plates which Stiles allows. The angel watches as the human moves into the living room and lays down upon the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to the plates Derek begins washing them. He thinks to himself about how the humans would think themselves so different from angels if they knew that his kind existed but in the end they arent, angels live a lot like humans in their own plane of existence, building homes, having their own duties, washing dishes, and other things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finishes with the last plate he makes his way to the living room to find Stiles breathing evenly, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, the angel feels a smile suddenly make its way across his face and then scolds it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bending over he takes the human into his arms and carries him upstairs. He lays Stiles in his bed before leaving and closing the door. When he stands in the hallway he freezes. ‘What did I just do?” he whispers. He takes a moment to identify and study his feelings. He had wanted Stiles to be comfortable, to be in his bed where he would have a blanket and something soft to lay upon. For a brief moment, he had wanted to take care of the human. Shaking his head he pushes these feelings down and suppresses them, he doesn’t know where they came from but he will be damned if he allows himself to feel that way towards anyone ever again. He grumbles to himself as he enters his own room and closes the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down on his mattress he stares out the window. “Never again,” he quietly mutters before extending his wings and laying down, once again wrapping himself in his feathery appendages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awakes to the sound of knocking, opening his eyes he takes a moment to relish in the darkness that is the cocoon of his wings. Letting out a sigh he rises to his feet and opens the door. On the other side stands a shirtless Stiles. For a moment Derek feels his heart flutter for a moment before he once again pushes the feelings down, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just coming to say good morning and to thank you for putting me in bed,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek says nothing for a moment and then nods. “Your welcome.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was also coming to see if you wanted to come with me to work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek stares back at him for a moment and then raises a brow. “And where do you work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm a baker, I have my own bakery that I run, I could always use more help since I only have one worker and she is off today,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek again says nothing for a moment and then frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You run a bakery...with only one employee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles frowns and curls in on himself. “It's a newer shop and I don't...I don't exactly know a lot of people looking for jobs,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel studies him for a moment and then sighs. “Alright I’ll work for you, but I must warn you that you are handling customers who are being difficult,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile that spreads across Stiles’ face is blinding. He gives a jerky nod and continues to smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got yourself a deal,  thank you so much for doing this Derek, I owe you one,” Stiles rambles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek furls his wings and pulls on a shirt. “I do hope you have clothes for me to wear,” he says looking down at his current attire a raggedy shirt and sweatpants that he found lying about the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the clothes I ordered for you came in this morning,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you ordered clothes for me?” he questions </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Stiles answers as he stops and turns to face Derek. “I figured you would want something else to wear besides those dirty things,” Stiles says gesturing to the clothes currently being worn by the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Derek says nothing but then he smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome,” Stiles says as he turns to a box on the table, Derek watches as he struggles to open the package and lets out a sigh. Waving his hand he feels a rush of his power. Within a second the box flys open causing Stiles to let out a yelp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human turns to him with a raised brow. “Did you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you were struggling to open it.” Derek answers simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man takes on an offended expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not,” Stiles says before turning back to the box, he begins pulling out clothes and lays them on the table. The angel viewed the clothing and smiles. Picking up a grey henley he removes pulls his current shirt off his back. The human blushes at the reveal of his torso but he ignores it. The new shirt fits his chest snugly. Without another word slides the sweatpants from his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again he ignores the gasp that escapes Stiles’ lips. Pulling on the pair of grey jeans he claps the button and zips the fly. He turns to Stiles and raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how do I look?” he questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“um...you..I…,” Stiles stammers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel lets out a sigh and turns away. “Nevermind,” he grumbles before grabbing the pair of shoes off the table and walking into the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the bakery, Stiles teaches Derek how to work the machines, all while keeping a safe distance from him and the angel, afraid that getting to close to him would result in another situation where he makes fool out of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is how you make a cannoli,” he says as they place the pastries on a tray and carry them out to the display. He watches as the angel carefully transfers them to the stand behind the glass and then carries the tray into the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does, however, keep Derek away from the oven when he notices the angel getting frustrated with the machine and instead moves him to work the register. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the first customer enters he listens as Derek takes the man’s order and moves about to grab the requested items. Filling a bag the angel hands accepts the cash and counts out the change for the customer before handing both the money and the bag of items to the patron. As the man leaves Stiles comes from the back and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job,” he praises earning a small smile from the other man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Stiles,” Derek mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three hours later however Stiles looks to the clock and cringes at the time. He knows that rush hour will be coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Derek?” he calls from the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he hears the angel reply</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rush is coming, do you want me to take over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment he doesn’t hear a response, but then. “No, I’ll be fine,” deep down Stiles knows he should insist but he trusts Derek’s judgment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a decision he regrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek is currently being yelled at by a crowd of customers and trying his hardest to keep up with each and every one of them. Stiles pokes his head out from the back just as the fuse blows on the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH!,” he roars silencing the hoard. “Either get in line or get. the. hell. OUT,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect is immediate. The customers fall in line and patiently await their turn...well...most of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman approaches the counter and levels a glare at Derek and Stiles immediately knows that there will be a problem</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think you are?” she begins “yelling at us paying customers, we make your paycheck do you understand me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am either place your order or leave, I do not have the patience to deal with you,” the angel says and Stiles flinches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you give me attitude,” she gasps. “I want to see your manager, where is he?” she shrieks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles!” Derek calls. “An annoying woman wants to see you,” he continues. Stiles can't decide whether to grimace or laugh at the wording.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a breath he puts on a neutral face and steps into the front. ‘Can I help you?” he questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your employee is being severely disrespectful to me,” she whines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am he is new to this,” Stiles explains. “Give him a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not, I demand you fire him or I am taking my business someplace where they respect their customers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then leave,” Derek cuts in. “you are just an annoying, pathetic excuse for a human, it disgusts me to even be around you,” a murmur cuts through the crowd. The woman taking a step back before scrunching up her face, but before she can say anything Stiles cuts her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am you really should leave,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman gives another glare and turns on her heel before walking out of the bakery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone else got something to say?” Derek raises a brow to the remaining customers. Stiles feels a pain in his stomach as some of them take in Derek’s hostile stance and deadly glare and leave as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to the angel Stiles sighs. “Derek go handle the kitchen,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This catches the man off guard. “But I-,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just. go,” Stiles growls. He watches as Derek stands there for a moment before balling his hands into fists and walking into the back. Taking a deep breath he turns to the remaining customers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that folks, how about free cupcakes for you all huh?” he smiles, trying to break through the tension in the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Derek don't speak for the rest of the day, aside from calling out orders to each other. When they are cleaning up after closing they are silent. On the way home, they say nothing. However, as they enter the foyer of the house Stiles explodes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” he shouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek turns to him with a fiery glare. “I could ask you the same thing,” he counters. “First you defend me to the woman and then you turn on me right after?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were being rude to the rest of the customers when they did nothing wrong to you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Them being there and shouting out orders all that the same time and expecting me to understand them is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to retail Derek,” Stiles scoffs. “You can't just blow up on people because you are angry, especially in my shop, that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> business, where I make the money I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you even ask me to work there? You know I have a boiling point,” Derek yells </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I could get you out of the house,” Stiles counters. “I figured you would be bored just being here alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I rather be alone than around a bunch of humans.” Derek blurts. Deep down he regrets it as soon as he says it. And the look that spreads across Stiles ‘ face, as if he had been stabbed in the heart makes it all that much worse. “Stiles I'm so-” he begins but is cut off by the human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Stiles says shaking his head. “You know what, fuck you, Derek, I said I wasn't going to hold it over your head but that was too far,” Derek can practically feel the anger radiating off the human’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave you a place to stay because I saw you walking down the side street not knowing where you were going, I gave you food, shelter and a place to lay down...not to mention someone to talk to, but if you are going to be this ungrateful than you can take your feathery ass and leave,” Stiles says before pushing past the angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek wants so badly to grab on to the human, to beg for his forgiveness but his pride stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, he says. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Stiles stop at the base of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good riddance,” he hears before Stiles ascends to the second floor of the house and Derek walks outside before unfurling his wings and taking off into the evening sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits on the roof of one of the tallest buildings he could find that were still allowed him to keep Stiles’ home in view. He knows what he said was cruel and wrong and he wishes he could go back in time to take it back but he knows he can't. Letting out a sigh he pushes himself off the edge of the building, allowing his body to plummet to the ground for a moment before extending his wings and soaring down to the home of the only human he has ever truly considered a friend. Landing on the roof outside Stiles’ bedroom window he sits and listens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you are there,” he freezes. “I don't know how, but I know you there Derek,” he hears Stiles say. Taking a breath he climbs through the open window and stares at Stiles sits on the bed, his back to the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence passes between them for a moment before Derek clears his throat. “I'm sorry for what I said,” he pauses. “I don't hate being around you I just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have social problems,” Stiles fills in. “I get that, I do. I mean...no one likes being around the guy who has moments where he can't stop talking and flails about uncontrollably,” he adds before turning to Derek. “But that doesn’t mean you have the right to snap on everybody around you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry Stiles, I really am,” Derek repeats. “Please, give me a chance,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Stiles studies him and then sighs. “Ok,” he nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Derek replies. A beat of silence passes between them before Derek gets an idea. “Would you…” he begins. “Would you like to groom my wings?” he questions. “They have flour on them,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get flour on your wings?” Stiles questions with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda used them to blow the flour in the back of the bakery out the back door when we were cleaning up,” he shrugs timidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laugh that comes from Stiles makes Derek’s heart feel suddenly light and he can't help but smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored to groom your wings.” Stiles nods after a moment. He leads Derek into the angel’s room and watches as Derek removes his shirt before unfurling his wings. Leaving the room Stiles collects a bowl and fills it with water and then grabs a washcloth. Returning to the angel he sets the water down and wets the washcloth. Bringing it to the ebony wings he begins slowly stroking the feathers, coaxing the dirt and white powder from them. The hum of content that comes from the angel makes him smile but he presses forward and continues to clean the wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later he finishes and stares in awe at the dark wings. “Thank you,” Derek mumbles,” as Stiles steps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for trusting me,” Stiles replies before standing and carrying the bowl out. He empties it into the kitchen sink and then retires to his own room. Laying down he smiles at the fact that he just cleaned Derek’s wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile lingers even in his sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading this, I know I have not been active lately but College is an existent thing that I just want to go away. I promise as soon as I am finished the posts will become more consistent</p><p>if you enjoyed this chapter however let me know what you thought in the comments below as I do love seeing your feedback and thank you all for the love and support you have shown this story!!</p><p>Happy Reading </p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Falling Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles thinks that he and Derek are good now, but will another run-in with an awful customer prove him wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up the next morning Derek stretched his wings, allowing the feathers to spread, he loved how light they felt. Pulling on a shirt and shorts he exited his room and went downstairs to find Stiles making breakfast, already wearing his apron that he wore to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” the human says over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Derek responds as he sits on a stool. He wraps brings his wings to his side, almost like a jacket. Stiles turns and smiles at the sight of this as he places a plate of food in front of the angel, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you ready to go to work?” Stiles questions </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to come back into the bakery?” Derek questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Stiles responds with a smile. “I understand you are new to the whole dealing with humans thing and that it's going to take a second to acclimate yourself, so I have no problem bringing you back into the shop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Derek says nothing and then he smiles. “Thank you, Stiles,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” the human grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they eat their breakfast waffles before locking up the house as they climb into Stiles’ jeep and drive to the bakery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving they find Erica waiting for them. She takes one look at Derek and pales. Glancing to Stiles she raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles?” she begins. “Who is this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Derek,” Stiles introduces, “he lives with me, as my roommate,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erica looks between them again and nods as though she understands but Stiles isn’t convinced, neither is Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together the three begin setting up the bakery for customers. After they have done this Stiles tells Erica that she will be at the register while Derek will be in the back making the pastries, and Stiles will be making cakes. With their jobs assigned they set to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek finds that he enjoys watching Stiles make cakes, how the human carefully lines the sides with the sugary frosting before adding intricate swirls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what he can tell Erica is a kind and caring person who regularly jokes with Stiles as if they have been friends for years. ‘They probably have,’ he thinks to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the day Stiles is constantly reassuring Derek that he is doing good with the pastry making, this causes Derek to smiles as his chest swells with pride and a sense of accomplishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When rush hour hits Stiles goes out to help Erica fill orders leaving Derek in the back to continue to make the pastries, cookies, brownies, and other things that Stiles has written down for the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of yelling catches his attention and draws him out from the kitchen. He finds a man leaning over the counter and screaming at Stiles and Erica who both look white as a sheet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Collecting his thoughts Derek moves to stand behind them. Clearing his throat causes the man to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who are you supposed to be? Their guard dog?” he scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I am is of none of your business, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your business is how you would like to leave the store, either on your ass or on your head?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stares at him for a moment and then laughs. “Oh your </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> scary,” he smirks “how about you come around from there and make me leave huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek glances at Stiles who is slightly trembling. “Have it your way then,” Derek growls before moving around the counter. As he does through the man swings his right arm toward his face. Derek feels the fist connect with his jaw but doesn’t flinch at the impact. The man however doubles over and grabs his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, what the fuck?” the man whimpers before looking up at Derek who smiles. He grabs the man by the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave you a choice, have you made a decision?” Derek questions calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” the man growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ass first it is,” Derek hums as he places his free hand on the man’s chest and shoves him with enough force that the man flys out of the bakery and lands on his butt with a yelp. Derek stands in the doorway and watches as the man rises to his feet and flees. Entering back into the bakery Derek finds everyone watching him. Raising a brow he looks to Stiles who smiles and nods before returning to the customer he had been helping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later when they are cleaning up for the night Derek finds himself under constant watch from both Erica and Stile. He can understand the suspiciousness from Erica but it's the constant glances from Stiles that start putting him on edge. Finally, it becomes too much and he pulls Stiles into the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss something?” Derek questions </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Stiles raises a brow?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever since I threw that customer out you and Erica have been watching me like a hawk and I want to know what’s up.” Derek insists</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is up, I can't speak for Erica but I just wanted to be sure you are ok,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek studies him for a moment and sighs. “We are back to this I see,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Stiles asks giving the angel an uneasy look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you not trusting me to keep under control, I dealt with a problem for you and now you think I'm going to flip out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not it Derek,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Than what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've never seen you do something like that,” Stiles admits averting his gaze for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Derek says nothing, and then he breaks his silence. “So that smile you gave me after I threw him out? What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was happy that you didn't blow up, but again, I've never seen you do something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re scared of me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not-” Stiles begins but is cut off by Derek slamming his fist into the counter, in his anger his wings extend from his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“STOP LYING TO ME!” the angel shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence blankets over them. Stiles stares into Derek’s eyes while the angel glares into his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either one of them can speak however the door opens and Erica enters. She does, however, freeze when she catches sight of the large ebony wings sprouting from Derek’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have wings...why do you have wings?” she stammers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles keeps his gaze on Derek as he steps backward. He gives the angel one last glance before turning to his friend and leveling a serious expression at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gesturing to the wings he speaks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek here is an angel,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances back at the angel and frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's an asshole of an angel but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my roommate,” he pauses. “But you can not tell anyone about what he is, ok Erica?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Stiles doesn’t think she was listening to him, her gaze still on Derek and his feathery appendages but in the end, she nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won't tell anyone,” she affirms, though still with caution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, you should go home,” he tells her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding her head she turns on her heel and exits the kitchen, a moment later the bell over the bakery door can be heard jingling, signaling her leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back to Derek, Stiles throws his arms up in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the actual hell was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek raises a brow to show he is unamused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not my fault she saw my wings, it's your fault for making me lose control,” Derek counters</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles stares at him wide-eyed and scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you actually blaming me for Erica seeing your wings? Do you know how ludicrous that sounds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made me angry, you lied to me, therefore I lost control, seems like that makes it your fault,” Derek seethes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You yelled at me, you cut me off, you wouldn't let me explain, you misinterpreted my words,” Stiles lists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek shakes his head with an angry frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Stiles, I'm going home,” Derek informs before turning and exiting through the back door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles steps back against the fridge that he stores all the cakes in and slides down till he is sitting with his back against the door. A wave of emotion washes over him and he buries his face in his hands as he begins to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know much time has passed before he stops crying, all he knows is that he has a headache and really wants to lie down in his bed. Rising to his feet he leaves the kitchen and thence the bakery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive home involves the window down with the cold night air blowing on his face as the radio plays at the volume of a soft hum in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling into his driveway he gets out of his jeep and climbs the porch steps. Upon walking into the house he finds Derek sitting in the living room, hunched over with his hands clasped in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles I-” Derek begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” the human mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicks off his shoes and trudges upstairs. Entering his bedroom he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, pulling back the covers he slips under them and gives a soft hum from the warmth that they provide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on his door pulls him away from his descent into slumber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, please let me apologize,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying there Stiles ponders what his response should be. He wants so badly to hear Derek say ‘I'm sorry’ but this wouldn't be the first time and look how long his remorse lasted. Shaking his head to himself he calls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away Derek, I have nothing to say to you, and I won't fall for another one of your meaningless apologies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is silence from the other side of the door, and then the creaking of floorboards as Derek walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down Stiles hates that they have been fighting so much but he is not about to let himself be pushed around by some angel with an anger problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curling in on himself he draws the covers up to his chin and closes his eyes as he allows sleep to embrace him like an old friend.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading this!! let me know what you thought in the comments below, whether it be feedback, perception, inferences etc. I love seeing your feedback and reading your support. </p><p>Also if you ever wanna hang come find me at this discord server: https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp</p><p>thanks again and Happy Reading!</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Letting It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles and Derek explain to Erica about what Derek is, however this dredges up some not so fun memories for Derek causing Stiles to have to help him through it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek doesn’t sleep that night, instead he finds himself reminiscing about him yet again blowing up on Stiles. He realizes that he has absolutely no control over his anger. Looking at the clock on the desk he finds that it reads ‘2:43 AM’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh he stands to his feet and exits his room and descends the stairs. Entering the kitchen he pours himself a glass of water, as he sips from the glass he hears footsteps coming from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around he finds Stiles standing there in the entryway of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting his glass on the counter he takes a moment to collect his thoughts before he speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry if I woke you,” he bows his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles shakes his head and sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't wake me, Derek, I just have a hard time sleeping sometimes,” he says before moving around the island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Stiles nears him, he moves the other way, putting distance between him and the other man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This causes Stiles to freeze and raise an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek doesn’t say anything for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I just...didn’t think you would want me near you, after...yesterday,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles almost lets out a gasp at how vulnerable the angel sounds. Taking a moment to study Derek’s demeanor he notices how the angel seems to not be able to decide whether to stay and talk or bolt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because we had a fight, Derek, does not mean I am going to avoid you like the plague, that’s illogical and unreasonable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it's just...I don't want you to stay angry at me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles processes this for a moment before it hits him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek just because I am angry with you does not mean I am going to kick you out, my mother raised me better than that,” he pauses. “When are you going to understand that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek averts his gaze. “I just...I'm not used to not knowing what is going on around me, it's annoying and puts me on edge,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods. “That's understandable Derek, but you have to stop expecting the worst of things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel says nothing for a moment before nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now get dressed, we are going to Erica’s we owe her an explanation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods, he regrets showing the other human his wings and her knowing...he knows that Stiles trusts her but she hasn’t done anything for him like Stiles has,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they arrive in front of Erica’s house Derek feels a wave of nervousness in his gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Approaching the door Stiles rapped his knuckles upon the wood and waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later it opened to reveal Erica who looked between them with a look of shock before stepping back and letting them enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how can I help you?” she questions as they enter her living room and sit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to explain to you our current...situation.” Stiles answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erica nods and looks from her friend and boss to the other man, the man who she saw with wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you?”  she questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh Derek leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and braiding his fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm an angel,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like...from heaven?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods but cuts her off when she opens her mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, an angel from heaven, but not the heaven you are thinking of,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This earns him a look of confusion from the woman </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The way Derek explained it to me,” Stiles explains. “Is that the heaven we know is not the heaven of which he comes from..there are two different planes of existence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Stiles and Derek sit quietly as they allow Erica to absorb this information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you...are an angel...from heaven..?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles glances at Derek who keeps his attention forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fell,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Erica pushes causing Stiles to flinch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I made a mistake..and trusted someone I shouldn't have, because of my error, my family died.” his voice goes cold but Stiles can see the flicker of emotions in Derek’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erica remains silent and nods without a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning toward his new friend Stiles pats a hand on his back. He then looks to Erica and smiles gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should be going, we just wanted to explain...what’s going on,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde nods and together Derek and Stiles stand and leave the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had hoped to have stayed longer and explain further but he can tell that the admission of the reason behind his fall has Derek closing down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting into the car Stiles takes him out into the preserve, hoping that the fresh air and new view will help steady Derek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leading the angel out, off the normal trails he eventually brings him to a small pond hidden deep within the woods. Sitting down on the log he watches as Derek leans against a tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed them, Stiles,” Derek says, just barely loud enough for Stiles to hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head he levels a serious expression at the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you didn’t Derek, you did not kill your family. You said it yourself, you trusted someone, clearly this person manipulated you, you can not be blamed for that,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles notices how Derek’s body begins to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop holding it in Derek,” Stiles orders. “Let it out, let it ALL out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blast of power that emanates from Derek as the angel shouts topples a few trees around and shakes the others, however Stiles is left standing. He catches Derek when the angel collapses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carrying Derek over to a fallen log. Sitting down he watches as Derek takes deep yet shaky breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Derek finally manages to get his breathing under control he turns to Stiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's nothing, I know what it's like to bottle things up and hold on to misplaced guilt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods. “My mom, she uh...she died when I was eleven, she got sick after I was born...it worsened around my ninth birthday and then she just passed away...I always blamed myself for being the reason she was sick..the reason she died,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you forgive yourself?” Derek questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, I just stopped listening to the head in my voice telling me that it was my fault,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek turns his attention to his lap and goes silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit there for a moment before Stiles stands up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we are going home, and then we are vegging for the rest of the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is vegging?” Derek questions as he stands to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means we are going to sit on the couch and do nothing,” Stiles answers as he begins to lead Derek back to the jeep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night finds Derek sitting on the couch in nothing but a tank top and sweatpants with his wings splayed out, the feathers occasionally moving with his body as he readjusts his position. Stiles sits in the loveseat similarly dressed. Together they watch action movie after action movie on the television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he sits there Derek feels a sudden warmth in his stomach as he takes accepts the fact that he is ‘hanging out’ as Stiles calls it, with a human as if he had been doing this for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile spreads across his face as he readjusts his position to be more comfortable.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I know that my upload schedule has become...latent but college is a thing, and studying for my certification test is also a thing, and its just one big pile of 'AHH"'</p><p>I do hope you enjoyed this chapter though and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below! I love reading your feedback!!</p><p>Happy Reading </p><p>-Grim</p><p>ps: if you want to come hang out with me, you can find me here: https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Theorizing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Short Chapter*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From then on Derek, Stiles, and Erica work like a team when it comes to the bakery. Every once in awhile Erica will ask a question to the angel who will try to answer as best he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day as the three of them open the shop Erica turns to Derek. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So how did you meet Stiles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks to the human in question and shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found him walking in the middle of the city and could tell that he wasn't from around here. So I befriended him and had him become my roommate.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica nods at this but then frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok but the other day you were talking to him but I couldn't see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it is Stiles who looks to Derek who frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is something..” the angel pauses for a moment before shrugging. “Different about, Stiles, he can see me even when I cloak my presence from mortals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you an angel Stiles?” Erica asks teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Stiles shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, totally human, nothing out of the ordinary about me,” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation drops there due to the new rush of customers coming into the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek finds himself unable to think about anything other than the fact that erica may have had a point, the problem was that he didn't sense the usual radiance that would be felt by another of his kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is pulled from his thoughts by Stiles ‘ voice. Looking up he finds the other man watching him with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek gives a meek nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm just thinking about what Erica said,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles quirks a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About me being an angel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would make some sense, you are able to see me even when I cloak myself from humans, and just the other day you withstood the gust from my wings,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a coincidence, I'm sure other humans could withstand it,” Stiles argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles a full gust from my wings could level a large building,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles’ eyebrows raise and he nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you think is the answer?” he asks a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, but I intend to find out,” Derek promises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘And how are you going to do that?” Stiles questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fell, remember?” he continues</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek glares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I remember.” he snarls. I'm going to figure it out by asking someone who is familiar with my kind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just who would that be? The pope?” Stiles jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mom used to talk about a human who knew about our kind, said that she met him when </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> came here on a vacation as she called it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this man have a name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deaton,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get a first name?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mom never said, she just said that she met him and he knew of our kind and that was how they became acquaintances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods and then leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause you know, my friend Scott had a boss named Deaton when he worked in a vet clinic during high school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek raises a brow and studies him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you be able to get ahold of him?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s figure out what makes you so different from other humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter I know, But I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did then let me know what you thought in the comments below.</p><p>I want to thank everyone for the support that has been given to this story!! It means a lot to me to know that his fic is enjoyed</p><p>Happy Reading</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Abomination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles and Derek learn the truth about Stiles and what he is.</p><p>but in doing so will Derek and Stiles hold onto their relationship as it is?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles paces the sitting room of the veterinary clinic. He hates that Deaton had called Derek in to speak with him but left Stiles out in the waiting room, leaving him without a clue as to what was being discussed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recalls the phone call that he had with Deaton, explaining how he came to be in the company of Derek, and how apparently Deaton knows Derek’s mother. When the vet responded with the affirmative Stiles was not only shocked but also curious as to what else Deaton knows and hasn’t mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is pulled out of his thoughts by Derek opening the door and motioning for him to enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he steps into the back room he finds Deaton standing against the exam table with his arms crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evening Mr. Stilinski,” the older man greets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Doc,” he nods back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek tells me that you and him have begun to raise questions about you and him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat. Stiles nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well to be completely transparent with you two I am surprised you haven’t come to me sooner Stiles,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising a brow Stiles glances to Derek who looks just as confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am surprised,” Deaton explains. “That you haven’t noticed anything different about yourself in the years past,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you implying Deaton?” Derek questions </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm saying that Stiles should have figured out by now at least that he isn’t fully human,” he looks between him and Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Stiles questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means Mr. Stilinski that not only did I know Derek’s mother, I knew yours as well..they came to earth together,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks to Derek who appears to be just as surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me that my mother was an angel?” Stiles exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that she was friends with Derek’s mother,” Deaton nods before continuing. “Your mother came down as a sort of vacation and when she did she met your father, they fell in love and eventually conceived you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he falls silent Derek understands immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But angels aren’t supposed to pair with humans,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deaton nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why she died? Because she gave birth to me?” Stiles asks as he feels a pang of hurt in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Derek and Deaton nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However,” the vet says. “She raised you as much as she could,” he explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deaton then turns to Derek. “And both of your mothers raised the two of you knowing that you would eventually be paired together,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paired?” Stiles raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He means together,” Derek explains. “As in a couple,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our moms hooked us up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deaton smiles and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over to Derek, Stiles smiles, though it quickly fades away when he sees Derek’s cold expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek?” he prompts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need air,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Deaton and Stiles watch as Derek leaves the room, moments later the sound of the front door opening and closing is heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back to Deaton Stiles raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I say something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vet shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek, from what Talia told me, has always been in the mindset that he will choose his fate, so the fact that you and him were paired by both your parents, although done in kindness, Derek is is not exactly on board with the idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles turns back to the door and shakes his head. Before he knows what he is doing, Stiles finds himself walking out the door, the same way that Derek went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds the angel standing in the back alley of the clinic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the Hell was that? You “need air?” why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I can't be with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles pauses for a moment to let the words sink in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why is that? Because our parents set us up for each other, because you didn't get to choose me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ABOMINATION!” Derek shouts, his wings flaring out behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles takes a step back in shock at the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should never have been born,” Derek continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks away for a moment before adding under his breath, “You are the reason for your mother’s death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's that supposed to mean?” Stiles questions as he feels anger flood his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Birthing a Nephilim takes away the angel’s power...it drains them completely leaving them to wither away slowly until they eventually die,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to Stiles with a cold expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And besides, it's like I said, you are an abomination. I could never be with you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles stares back at him for a moment before setting his jaw and glaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an asshole Derek,” he growls before turning and walking away from the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he gets a few feet away he pauses and turns back to the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't bother coming back to my house,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you would never kick me out,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles scoffs in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was before you called me an abomination and told me I killed my mother,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns back around and continues walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on his bed Stiles ponders what Deaton told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks about how his mother could have been an angel, how she could have been such a divine entity but not say anything about it, how she kept the fact that she set him up with an angel to be his boyfriend when he was a child without him knowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is pulled from these thoughts by memories of what Derek told him. How he was an abomination, how he had killed his mother. The mere thought of it causing his heart to clench up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head he pushes those thoughts deep down and buries them before laying down and burying his head in his pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up the next morning Stiles wipes the sleep from his eyes and takes a moment to process all the events of the day before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh he rises from the bed and enters his bathroom. He catches sight of his reflection in the mirror above the sink and instantly deflates at what he sees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes have bags under them, there are the stains of tears from crying himself to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After relieving himself he exits the bathroom and changes clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he is dressed for the day he goes downstairs and leaves the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Driving to the bakery he can't help but take a breath as he tries to get his thoughts away from Derek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the bakery he is met with a smiling Erica who quickly frowns no doubt from seeing that Derek is not with Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Derek?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's not coming,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The catches Erica off guard for a moment before she schools her expression and grabs Stiles by the wrist. She leads him to the back of the shop and closes the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh Stiles retells the events of yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon finishing Erica nods and takes a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are a Nephilim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And because you were born, your mother passed away,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because birthing me drained too much of her energy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erica nods and continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you blame yourself for her death,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's because I was born that she died,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head Erica scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, your mother fell in love, do you honestly think she would have conceived you if she didn't want to die? She knew what she was getting into and she loved you, all the same, don't hold on to guilt that isn’t yours to carry,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles wipes away a tear and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now as for the Derek situation, you need to go confront him about this, because you are not an abomination, you are a lovely person and you deserve respect. You didn't ask for your mother and his to set you up but they did so he needs to accept it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't even know where he would be,” Stiles bows his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You'll find each other,” Erica smiles. “Now go, get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning on his heel slowly Stiles leaves the bakery and drives back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping into his living room he sits on the couch. Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees he braids his fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek,” he calls out </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there is the soft sound of wings flapping. Looking to his left Stiles finds Derek standing there looking unsure of how to proceed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk,” Stiles says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as Derek retracts his wings and moves sit in the recliner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let’s talk,” Derek responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love seeing your feedback.</p><p>I apologize for the lack of updates, College has been hectic but I promise to get back into the swing of things!!</p><p>thank you again and if you want to come hang out with me you can find me here: <a href="https://discord.gg/VqcEPT6">Sterek Eternal</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles and Derek have their talk and in the end, settle things in the most...interesting of ways</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You called me an abomination...you told me that I killed my mother,” Stiles says before pausing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you say that to me? I thought we were friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek says nothing for a moment before letting out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it's what I have been told my entire life, that Nephilim are abominations of our kind, that they kill those who conceive them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is like ice, cold, yet smooth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you honestly think our parents would have set us up together if they truly thought I was a monster?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek bows his head because he knows he doesn’t have anything to say against that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me, Derek,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles studies him for a moment before raising a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I have nothing to say to that, I have nothing to prove you wrong, I... I have nothing...nothing to justify me insulting my mate,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles watches as the angel breaks and buries his face in his hands but he doesn’t move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Derek, you insulted me and it's going to take time for me to get over that,” he says before pausing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if our moms set us up...then has to have been for a reason, I know that it sounds cliche, but ever since I met you, I have felt this connection to you and now that I know that our parents’ felt it too...then I know it has to be the right thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you forgive me though?” Derek says as he lifts his head, revealing his tear-stained face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t” Stiles admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I have hope, hope that as this progresses...we can get to that place in the bond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So uh…” Stiles begins. “What happens now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek lets out a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We consummate the bond” he explains before freezing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't have to if...if you don't want to..we...you...I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles watches the other man struggle with a smile before smiling and approaching the angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Der,” he says as he leads Derek upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows they aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet…but he's willing to do this to cement the bond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck Der,” Stiles pants as Derek slips inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You..you ok?” the angel asks meekly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than ok, you feel amazing,” Stiles praises as he slumps on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels himself adjust around Derek and then nods to the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Derek pulls back before easing himself in. building up a pace the sound of flesh impacting against flesh fills the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit Stiles,” Derek moans as he closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel good big guy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Divine,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ironic,” Stiles chuckles causing Derek to smile around his pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your so tight..I'm...I'm not going to last long,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Stiles admits as he begins jerking himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation of Derek’s cock pressing into him, against his prostate is enough to send him into a craze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon both angel and Nephilim near their edges and stumble over their climaxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHIT!”  they scream simultaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Derek rides out his orgasm he collapses onto Stiles who huffs with a smile before rolling the angel over onto the other side of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Derek snap his fingers and feels the drying come fade away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good on clean up,” Stiles jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay there for a moment before Derek stands to his feet and approaches the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Stiles yelps</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought…” Derek motions to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I would fuck you and then make you leave,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek averts his gaze and then nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek you are not just a fuck and run for me, again, we are not in the best of terms...but I wouldn't do that to you,” he pats the space in the bed beside him. “Now come lay down,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek lingers for a moment before nodding and climbing back into bed and lays on his side next to Stiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm happy?” Derek mutters after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I fell from heaven and found you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles is quiet for a moment before turning to plant a kiss on Derek’s lips, surprising the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad too, now go to sleep love,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You..you called…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I called you love yes,” Stiles nods. “Now go to sleep,” he says before burying his face in Derek’s chest and closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Derek rests his chin on Stiles’ head and closes his own eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Der,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone for the love and support that has been shown this fic, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!!! I love seeing your feedback and thoughts!!!!</p><p>thank you for your support and love!!</p><p>Happy reading!</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>